ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotek and The Eye-Hurting Fan Fiction of Doom
This is a very ridiculous short fan fiction where I depict what would happen if I trolled. You may edit this, but only if a character based on you is featured, and you feel that something they said is totally unlike you. Or if you see a typo. Do not change scenes or take my troll version's murderous feelings toward Gotek seriously. If you don't like the DB Race you happen to be, too bad. You don't get to change that. It's how I imagine you. And I'd like it to be noted: You may not "sign up". The people in this are the people in it. 'Users featured:' NOTE: List is final User:Richie Cordelia = the troll girl. Honestly. User:Gotek = Gotek. Durrr. User:KillerBaka9 = Bakura. User:TheUltraKamehameha = *ALOOF* User:JanembaFreak97 = ...Tapion...and Piccolo..? User:Zeon1 = what is this i don't even User:AssassinHood = he's dead User:MsBulma = The girl who gets thrown 'Prologue' A young girl sat at her computer, typing furiously. She giggled, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. She paused for a moment to get some inspiration, but was back to typing out Yamcha's third Gym Battle within a number of seconds. Yes, that's right. Yamcha's Third Gym Battle. This teen's fan fiction depicted her character, Richie, Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta and all the rest...as Pokémon trainers. She was well aware of how horribly eye-raping this story would end up, but that was precisely what she intended. She wanted it to hurt. She wanted people to complain. She wanted Gotek to die. She giggled again, a strange golden eye shining on her forehead. "They don't stand a ghost of a chance!" 'Wiki Punch' A young man with bright white spiky hair sat in an office chair in a dark room, his reddish-brown eyes fixated on his computer screen. He cursed under his breath, facepalming himself. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair as he played with the large ring-like necklace he wore. It felt like it had weight to it, much more than it should. The young white-haired moderater blinked distantly as he turned the necklace over and over in his hand. His eyes had just started to glaze over when he heard Tuk's voice. "...James..?! Baka? Hello..?" Baka snapped back to reality the instant he heard the voice of the Namek behind him. He blinked a few times, clearing his mind of the necklace's influence. "...hmm..?" Baka turned around in his chair, leaning on it as he rubbed his tired eyes. "..Oh. W-What are you doing here?" Tuk leaned on the wall, arms crossed, and in very regular clothes, a plain tan t-shirt and jeans with the knees ripped out. '"I heard you gasp from the cyber world," Tuk explained, his voice aloof. "With these ears, I can't help but listen in. So what is it, anyway?" Baka turned around in his chair again so he was facing the right way, and scrolled down on the page as Tuk leaned over his shoulder. A minute of awkward silence passed. A tumbleweed was making it's way across the floor of Baka's studio apartment, when... Tuk gasped and stepped back, his eyes wide "OH MY KAMI, noo!" "I warned you, " Baka said, not even looking back at Tuk. "No-! I never got a warning!" Baka chuckled. Tuk scoffed. "It's not funny, James! I just got my eyes raped!" Baka got very quiet for a moment, then spoke up, though his voice was low and serious. "...We have to fix this." he commanded. Tuk scoffed at his tone. Baka began to turn the necklace over in his hand again. It shined faintly, and with an insane look, something snapped inside of Baka, and he swiftly rose from his chair, taking a swing at Tuk's face. "IT'S PRATICALLY VANDALISM!" Tuk dodged, but stumbled back and fell on his ass. Baka stood there for a moment, his eyebrow twitching. Tuk looked up at him with shock and confuzzlement. Baka blinked, then sat back down in his chair as if nothing had happened. Tuk called his name, asking him what had happened, but he didn't hear. Baka began to type furiously. 'JF is Tapion, and Richie is Yami Marik?!' "RI-I-I-I-I-I-I--I-I-I--I-I-CE! Come ouuuuutt!" A Namekian/Konatsian Hybrid teen stood at the door of Richie's apartment, knocking furiously. He had light green skin and a typical Namek-like face, but brown spiky hair, like that of a Konatsian. He was dressed in black jeans and a #97 football jersey that said "JanembaFreak" on the back. After a few minutes of knocking, JF sighed, and took a step back. But then, he heard someone call his name. "Hey, JF." JanembaFreak turned his head to see a teenage boy with Goku-like features (and a shirt made to look like Goku's orange gi) walking up to him. JF turned to him fullly to greet him. "Hi, Zeon." Zeon nodded curtly, acknowlegding Jf's greeting, then looked at the door. "Richie's not home, is she?" JF shook his head. "Nope. I thought I sensed her Ki, but.." he sighed again, looking at his feet. "I just really can't believe she did this." Zeon stared at the door intensely, sensing something. "Whoa! That'' is'' Richie's energy, but..but it's warped somehow!" JF opened his mouth to speak, but Zeon took action, pushing Janemba out of his way and kicking down Richie's door. JF fell on his ass, but scrambled to his feet, and soon followed Zeon, who barged his way into Richie's apartment. Both sweatdropped at the condition of the place. It looked like it had been ransacked. Clothes and pieces of ripped paper were strewn acorss the foor. The television lied at the entrance to Richie's bedroom, surrounded by chunks of broken glass. "Zeon, " JF piped up, "I'm wondering, why are you helping to track down Richie?" Zeon stood by the broken television, ready to kick Richie's bedroom door down, but looked back at JF. "To collect the reward...before that excuse for a Name- I mean, TUK does. Yeah... exactly what I meant.... yeah..... why am I here? I think I have better things to do..." JF nodded, and got on one knee, picking up a peice of paper from the floor. "Look at this," he said, rising to his feet. It was a Yu-Gi-Oh card. #30: Acid Golem of Destruction. Zeon raised an eyebrow, taking the card from JF's hand. "I thought Richie hated Yu-Gi-Oh. I would've pegged her as more of an FMA:B fan." "...She does hate it." "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" A voice shouted from inside Richie's bedroom, loud and echoing. It sounded...warped. Distorted, like Richie was a demon in a blender. Zeon jumped back behind JF with a major WTF face as Richie's bedroom door was blown to bits by a dark purple Ki blast from inside. JF sweatdropped, stuffing the Acid Goldem card in his pocket. A dark figure stepped out of Richie's bedroom, her head bowed. JF's eyes widened. "R-Rice!? Is that you?!" Yami Richie lifted her head, a twisted smirk on her face and a strange golden eye shining on her forehead. Her hair had a white-blond tint to it, and a dark black cape hung loosely around her shoulders. She laughed darkly, her voice distorted with that of Yami Marik's. "Yes, Jeff. It's me. And you don't stand a ghost of a chance!" 'Sensu Beans don't heal all wounds' Late in the day, in the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki building, a meeting took place in a boardroom. A man sat at the end of a long table. He was younger than one would think, only high-school age, with pale skin, black hair that stood straight up in a way remenicist of Adult Gohan, and he wore decorative glasses around his dark eyes to make him look smarter. At the other ened of the table sat a young woman who resembled Bulma, but with bright, sparkly, orange and green eyes, and streaks of black in her mostly blue hair, which she had pulled back into a bun. The man straightened his tie and cleared his throat, ready to speak. "Miss Bulma, " he asked, "have we received any word from the hopsital? On the condition of JanembaFreak and Zeon1?" His assitant nodded, and started to shuffle through the pile of paper on her side of the table. "Yes...last word from Wukong Hospital, their conditions were stable physically, but.." she trailed off and sighed, resting her chin in her palm. "They call themselves Steve...just like Hoodie before he went to Other World..." Gotek nodded solemnly. "That will be all, Miss Bulma." She nodded in turn, and rose from her chair, quickly excusing herself from the room. As she closed the door behind her and made her way down one of the seemingly endless halways, Miss Bulma let a sigh escape her lungs. "I've never sensed such tension in his Ki," she said, looking at her feet so intensely she took a wrong turn. Bulma sweatdropped as she looked up from her feet, finding herself in an unfamiliar lobby, a dead end with a painting of King Piccolo in the corner. She took a step back, but when she turned completely to go back the way she came, the way she came from was completely dark, enshrouded in shadows. "What the heck?! Who shut the lights off?!" Miss Bulma froze, unsure what to do. Despite how well she knew the UDBW building, it all suddenly seemed foreign to her. And then, without warning, the noise of an older computer connection to the internet through the use of dial-up rang in her ears. It was at such a high volume she screamed in pain, dropping her papers and putting her hands over her ears. 20 miles away, in Wukong Hospital: Zeon1 lay in a fluffy hospital bed, his expression devastated, as if his will had been broken. As Miss Bulma screamed, his eyes widened so much, he displaced a bandage on his forehead. (During the fight with Yami Richie, he opened a cut few millimeters above his eye.) Ignoring his cuts and bruises, Zeon rose from the bed, and walked over to the window, staggering a bit. A quiet alarm started to wail, and a Branch-Sejiji nurse rushed in, her light purple skin tainted with red as she panicked, and started squealing at Zeon to get back in bed. Zeon turned to look at her. "H-Help her!" He commanded. The nurse flinched. "W-who....?" Zeon looked back at the window. He could feel Miss Bulma's distress. It felt exactly like sorrow. Gotek's eyes widened, and he got out of his chair. 'Miss Bulma...." he rushed to the door, and ran out into the halllway. The faint sound of Dial-up connecting echoed down the corridor. "How could I be so foolish," Gotek said to himself, "if she's vandalised the wiki, of course she's in the building!! I don't understand, why is she all the way out here?! Finally, the horrible dial-up noise had stopped, but Miss Bulma could still hear it. She held her head in her hands as she leaned on the wall. Reality had begun to warp around her. She took a deep breath, regaining some of her composure. Miss Bulma tried to walk, but the wall had started to melt. She scoffed silently and said, "World, you can't get rid of me that easily! Miss Bulma laughs at danger!" She slid against the wall, but froze when she heard footsteps. "...And we're not talking just a giggle...but a big..hearty..laugh..? Gotek..is that you..? Needless to say, it was not Gotek. What approached Miss Bulma was more demonic than human. Yami Richie walked up to Miss Bulma, grinning eerily. "Can I throw you?" As Gotek reached the the entrance to the hallway, Miss Bulma flew across his field of vision. She hit the wall by Gotek's feet, and slumped over, her eyes half open from hitting her head. Gotek's eyes widened, and he knelt by her. "Miss Bulma....are you alright?"She nodded, but as Gotek wrapped his arm Bulma's shoulders to support her, he could feel blood trickling down from the back of her head. "Don't worry," Gotek said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a single Sensu Bean, which he quickly popped in Bulma's mouth. She chewed it quickly, and rose to her feet as the blood stopped trickling. They turned to look at where Yami Richie had been, but she was gone...yet her laughter echoed from down the darkened hallway. Gotek muttered something under his breath and sent a weak-fisted punch at the wall. Miss Bulma shrieked and jumped back. Despite the fact that Gotek was holding back, cracks shot out all over the wall, showing his incredible strength. How, ''Gotek thought, ''How am I supposed to ban her if I can't even catch her? I sent Hoodie, my greatest assassin, after her, and he didn't even report back... Gotek looked back at Miss Bulma smiling, despite the grave situation. "...I'll drive you home, okay?" She looked dazed from her ordeal, but nodded. 'Yami Richie captured! Gotek swings the ban-hammer!' A week went by, and there was no sign of Yami Richie. At least not physically. Data was deleted from the computer base at the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki every second of every day, and there seemed to be no way to stop it, no matter how many anti-spyware programs they ran. Gotek sighed, staring out the window of his apartment. He sat at a computer desk, observing the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki's recent activity. Because of Yami Richie's hacking, it was blank....except for a new fan fiction page added just then, by KillerBaka9. Gotek clicked on it, his curiosity piqued. X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0 Baka still sat at his computer, typing furiously. His Millenium Ring had a faint shine to it, and his eyes seemed more red than usual. Along with that, a dark smirk had firmly cemented itself onto his face, which was more pale than usual from the lack of sleep. Gotek had stormed out of his apartment upon seeing what Baka had done, rushed down one flight of stairs, and now stood at Baka's door, knocking furiously. Yami Baka simply laughed, and and kept typing, working on a Bleach/Pokemon/Dragon Ball Crossover. "This'll show Melvin I'm the better writer!" he cackled. Upon hearing that, Gotek realized what was going on and his eyes widened. Thinking quickly, he placed his palms on the door and charged up a bright green Ki orb, blasting the door to bits. "Baka?!" Gotek asked loudly, stepping over the broken door and rushing into KillerBaka9's apartment. Yami Baka glanced over his shoulder, but quickly went back to his story. Gotek's eyes narrowed. "Dark Bakura, what do you think you're doing?" Yami Baka chuckled. "Melvin and I had a little bet...!" Gotek almost fell over Anime-style. "..WHAT?" Yami Baka finally stopped typing, and turned around in his chair to face Gotek. "It's not wise to interupt me, " he scoffed. "I wasn't finished." Gotek completely ignored Baka's words and was soon thisclose to this face, causing the alter-ego to shrink back a little. "You mean to tell me, " Gotek growled, so furious he could barely get the words out. "that after years of remaining dormant, you took control of Baka's body...for a bet?!" Gotek scoffed as he reached out to grab the chain that Baka's Millenium Ring hung from, and gave it a good pull. Baka's eyes widened (the Ring had dug into his chest), and he cried out in pain. "S-Stop!!" He grabbed Gotek's wrists, trying to push him away. Gotek's grip didn't budge, and tugged on the necklace again. Blood spots appeared on Baka's shirt. One more tug... .....Flesh tore. Baka's wide eyes went pupiless, and he fell out of his chair. Gotek held the blood-soaked necklace in a tight fist, stepping back. It swung back and forth, as if moved by a non-existant wind. Gotek scoffed again, and went over to the window. He fiddled with the awkward window lock for a second, then opened it just wide enough to drop the Millenium Ring on the street below, not turning his attention back to Baka until he heard the faint "clink" of the Ring falling in a sewer grate. Baka was now unconsious, and laying in a pool of his own blood. Gotek sweatdropped, but kept his cool and pulled out a cell phone, dialing 911. Once the operator assured him someone'd be by to help Baka soon, Gotek hung up and dialed another number - Zeon's. X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0 As the sun set and street lights flickered on, Yami Richie strolled down the street, grinning darkly as she stopped in front of a sewer grate. She got down on one knee, reaching into the grate and pulled out Baka's Millenium Ring. She chuckled, holding the ring in front of her face to admire it. "Foolish Fools, now I've got-" "Yeah, no." Zeon1 stood behind her, dressed in plain street clothes instead of his usual Gi. A flesh-colored bandage was over his left eye. Yami Richie turned to face him, but didn't bat an eye. "Oh, hi, Ze-Steve. Back for more mind raping?" Zeon flinched slightly. "...My name is not Steve. " He took a step towards her. "..and I'm going to have to ask you to get out of my friend." "Oh? And are you going to make me?" Zeon shook his head. "No. But Miss Bulma has something that can force you out." Richie raised an eyebrow. "Bulmz is pro'bly laying in a hospital bed right now. I don't-" "'SUP, BI**TCH! REVENGE TIME!" Miss Bulma leaped out of the bushes, an over-sized mallet in her hands. "LOOKIT ME! IMMA CHAT MOD!" Gotek came sprinting out of the bushes after her, shouting, "Give me that ban-hammer right now!!" Miss Bulma didn't listen, and swung the mallet at Yami Richie, who barely was able to dodge. "What-?! You're not a mindless Steve lump..?" Despite the fact that she was surrounded by Zeon, Miss Bulma, and Gotek, the alter-ego laughed softly. "No matter. I'll have you all in my grip before long. " "Yeah, no, " Zeon stated simply, charging a Ki blast in his hand. Yami Richie chuckled softly, crossing her arms. "Are you aware that if you happened to destroy me, you'd be hurting your little friend, too?" Zeon shruged passively and flung the blast at Richie, sending the alter-ego reeling back a few feet. Gotek yanked the ban-hammer out of Miss Bulma's hand, and sent a sharp glare in Yami Richie's way. "For too long, you've lived in the darkest corners of Richie's mind, trolling when you got the chance to escape! It ends now!" Son Gotek raised the hammer over his head, poised to ban Richie's brains out. Yami Richie simply scoffed. Her eyes glowed red, and with a wave of her hand, Gotek was sent flying into the bushes. He didn't give up, though. He came barreling back out, only to be struck down again. "Your persistence... Is P*SSING ME OFF!" Yami Richie shouted. "BE A STEVE!" Miss Bulma took a step back and stood behind Zeon, slightly un-nerved by the yelling. Gotek raised the banhammer up over his head once again. It struck it's target, hitting Yami Richie's forehead. The Eye of Wdjat shattered, shiny golden peices flying everywhere. Yami Richie dropped to her knees, her hair slowly returning to it's less Yu-Gi-Oh, non-pointy shape as she panted heavily. Gotek stood over her, dropping the ban-hammer. The darker alter-ego gave him a sharp glare, a golden aura starting to surround her. "I.... I will return..! I am a member of the darkness!" Gotek kicked her in the face. And it was over. 'Epilogue' Richie lay on a pink couch in the home she and JanembaFreak shared. Gotek had taken her there after Janemba was released from the hospital. She stirred quietly under her covers, then her eyes flew open. Richie sat up, blinking. She rubbed her eyes, slinging her legs over the edge of the couch. "...J-Jeff?" "Rice." Janemba was behind the couch, leaning over it to look at Richie. She almost headbutted him when she turned around, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Rice, feel better?" Richie looked confused. "What... What happened? Was I sick or somethin'?" " . . . You... Don't remember?" She shook her head. Despite his concern, "Jeff" managed a smile. "That's okay. Nothing important happened." THE END Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Richie Cordelia Category:Story invented by Richie Cordelia Category:Story created by Richie Cordelia